Beyond the Breach
by UnfitDinosaur
Summary: Equestria has been terrorized by relentless Kaiju attacks for five years. Nopony thought anything could stop them. Not until one day, a small glimmer of hope shows up. In a 250 foot tall package.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is something I have wanted to do since I saw Pacific Rim, I have no idea why, but I just wanted to. It seemed like a good idea. So, I give you the first chapter. Here we go.**

The Kaiju attacks in Equestria have been going on for nearly five years. Right after the coronation of Princess Twilight. Some ponies say that it's some higher being that is unpleased with them. Others say they were a dormant race in the bottom of the ocean, just waiting to strike. Nopony really knows for sure, but one thing is certain. These things were relentless. They didn't care who you were, or what you did. To them, you're just a speck of dust on their path of destruction. However, one day that all changed. This is the story of that day, and the days beyond it.

Twilight woke up to the sound of sirens, alarmed; she looked out of her window. She saw ponies screaming and running for their lives. She heard somepony knock on the door. She went downstairs and opened the door. It was Rainbow Dash who stood in front of her.

"Twilight, we have to get out of here. There's a huge monster going straight for Ponyville!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"What? How big is it? How did it get to Ponyville? We're way to far inland for them to reach us!" Twilight responded in disbelief.

"I don't know how it got here, but reports say it's the biggest one yet! We have to move!" Rainbow said. Just then, they heard a deafening roar. Twilight exited the building to see what it was.

The reports were right. It was one of the monsters. And it was the largest one she had ever seen. It was also the strangest one she had ever seen. Its head was round, with a thin bipedal body and an enormous tail.

"Did the reports say anything else?" Twilight wondered.

"I don't know, but honestly, I don't care. We need to get out of here!" Rainbow said.

Twilight agreed with Rainbow Dash, and they fled. But something happened before they could escape. As soon as Twilight turned the corner of her house, a shadow cast over her. At first she was too scared to look up, thinking all she would see is the monster's foot. But as the shadow passed over her, she got curious. If it was the monster, it would have made sure its foot implanted on Twilight's face. She turned around and looked up. What she saw was nothing like she had ever seen before.

It was some kind of machine. Equally as massive as the monster, but it looked like it had its sights set on the beast. It had two legs. And it was blue. It had three giant panels that came up from its backside. She didn't look in time to see the front side of the machine. The monster noticed it immediately, and began to roar at it, as if it is warning the machine that it will attack. Sure enough, it did. The beast charged the machine. The machine simply moved out of the way, the machine turned around to face the monster. That's when Twilight saw its front side. What looked like its head had some kind of gold visor on it. Its chest had some kind of turbine within it. Twilight guessed that was its power source. The beast charged again, but this time, the machine threw a punch to the stomach of the monster. It followed up on the punch with raising its leg and kicking the monster to the ground. The beast lost its balance and fell backwards upon the impact, but managed to get back up again. The beast let out a roar, but the machine took advantage of its mouth being wide open and thrust its arm into it, grabbing the tongue. The machine violently pulled back, ripping the tongue out. It immediately swung its arm around and punched the beast in the jaw. The machine dropped the tongue; Twilight noticed something the machine was doing with its hand. It started spinning quite quickly, and it became a claw like thing with electricity emitting from it. The machine walked up to the beast, who had to orientate itself after the jaw punch, and thrust its arm into it. There was an explosion, the monster spilled blood, and fell to the ground, dead.

It was like nothing Twilight had ever seen before. She didn't think anything could stop those monsters. Not even the most powerful magic did anything to them. Then there it was, the biggest monster on record brought down by some mysterious machine that came out of nowhere.

"Rainbow, did you see that-" Twilight stopped mid sentence when she realized Rainbow fled from the area long before the fight was over.

The machine looked at the dead beast for a brief period of time. It then turned away and began walking towards Twilight. She thought that it was returning to where it came from, until the machine stopped right in front of her, and looked directly at her.

**Well, that's it for chapter one. I thought it went well. Yes, I used the tactic that Gipsy Danger used when they fought Otachi. The part where they grab Otachi's tongue and rip it out. But, unless you couldn't figure it out, that was Gipsy Danger that took down the Kaiju right in front of Twilight, so I thought it would be fitting. So, tell me what you think. Anything I need to work on? Let me know in the reviews section. That's what it's there for. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had a little derp moment by not putting this up before I posted the chapter. But I think I should warn you guys of something. I am not following Pacific Rim canon. Well, that's a lie. Okay, I'm following it to an extent. So there are certain characters and Jaegers that should be… you know… dead, that are in the story. Why have I decided to do that? The best answer I can come up with is laziness. Sorry, if I had just a little more creative ability I could make it more accurate to the Pacific Rim canon, but I don't. Just thought I'd let you guys know. **

The machine dropped to one knee, and put its enormous arm on the ground. The loud hum of the turbine began to fade, and the machine went totally silent. Twilight noticed a hatch had opened on its head, and two creatures came out of it. They began to make their way down the machine. It was when they were nearing the hand of the machine that Twilight could make out body parts. They stood on two legs, like the machine, and had two arms. Like the machine. They eventually got to the finger of the machine, where they dropped to the ground. They were wearing some kind of suit. The suits were black, and had a large visor on the helmet, which revealed their faces. They slowly approached Twilight, that's when one of them spoke.

"Can you understand me?" The creature said. Twilight was shocked that they knew her language. So she slowly nodded.

"Are you okay? Can you speak?" The other creature said. They had two very different accents. One of them sounded like the traditional Equestrian accent, and the other one had the accent of a far eastern pony.

The creatures walked up to Twilight, they were much taller than she was. They had to be at least six feet tall. One of them dropped down so it could make eye contact.

"My name is Raleigh Beckett. This is my partner, Mako Mori. That machine back there is called a Jaeger. It's designed to fight and kill monsters like that one. There are more Jaegers in existence. This one is called Gipsy Danger. Can you understand me?" The creature said.

"Y-yes. I can Understand you." Twilight mumbled.

"Okay. My partner and I need to ask you a few questions. Is that okay with you?" Raleigh asked. Twilight nodded.

"Alright. How long have these attacks been going on for?" Raleigh asked.

"About five years." Twilight responded.

"Okay. Do you know where these monsters come from?" Mako asked.

"Of course. It's common knowledge. They come from the ocean." Twilight responded.

"Has the country tried to stop the attacks?" Raleigh asked.

"Yes, but nothing seems to work." Twilight replied.

Raleigh got up and began talking to Mako. They turned around so that Twilight couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Should we tell Pentecost about this?" Raleigh said.

"Why? It's not our world, why should we care?" Mako responded.

"Because the Kaiju have been ravaging Earth for years. I don't think it's right to just let some other world suffer from the same thing we do. Especially if we can do something about it." Raleigh said.

"But we already have enough on our hands back on Earth, the last thing we need to worry about right now is another world being attacked." Mako said.

"You know how the Kaiju get here just as well as I do. They go through the Breach between our world and theirs. Then once they get into our world, they go off into that second Breach that just opened up." Raleigh replied.

"Your point?" Mako wondered.

"My point is that the Kaiju use our world to get here. So we are partly to blame for the attacks here." Raleigh said.

"The biggest Kaiju to go through the second Breach is the Category 2 we just took down. There are Category 4's that stomp on Earth's cities." Mako said.

"So? That second Breach was detected two weeks ago. That thing told us the attacks had been going on for five years. That means smaller Kaiju that somehow avoided radar detection have been going through that portal before we even knew it was there. They have been at the mercy of the Kaiju for five years. I can't let that continue." Raleigh said.

"Alright, let's head back through the Breach and tell Pentecost. Maybe we can get a Shatterdome or two built here." Mako said.

"I think we need to do more than that. I think we need to actively defend this world from the Kaiju. Sooner or later larger Kaiju will start going through that portal. We should be there for when they do." Raleigh said.

"Are you suggesting that we should stay here? Do you realize that there are only four Jaegers left in service? Earth needs all it has right now." Mako said.

"I think you have failed to realize the fact that more and more Kaiju that come through the main Breach aren't surfacing anywhere on Earth. Almost every time there is activity detected at the Breach, the Kaiju that came out of it isn't picked up by radar. I think they're starting to lose focus on us. They know we can defend ourselves. So they are going for the place that can't defend themselves, and they're using our world as the way to get there." Raleigh said.

"Fine. We'll stay here. I don't know how we can get the Jaeger restarted, though." Mako said.

"There's an emergency restart switch inside of it. It reinitiates the neural handshake and starts up the Jaeger. My brother and I had to use it once." Raleigh said.

"Are you two done arguing yet?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, we're done arguing. We might be here for a little while. So if anymore of those monsters show up, we'll be here to fend them off." Raleigh said.

Meanwhile, on Earth.

"What do you mean Gipsy hasn't come back on radar?" Pentecost yelled.

"I don't know either, sir. They chased that Category 2 into the second Breach. They still haven't come back yet." The man at the radar station replied.

"Alright. Send Striker Eureka to the second Breach. I want to know what's down there."

**There's chapter two! I know that it might seem a little unrealistic that Raleigh and Mako were able to just climb down Gipsy Danger. But for the story's sake, they can do that. So tell me what you think, and I'll get chapter three out as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, let me get this straight. The attacks in Equestria began exactly one day after you became an alicorn?" Raleigh asked. It had been around thirty minutes since their first meeting. Ponies were beginning to return to Ponyville to inspect the damage. There was a huge crowd around Gipsy Danger. Twilight had led Raleigh and Mako into her library, which had somehow gotten through the attack unscathed, so they could talk in private.

"Yes, that sounds correct." Twilight responded.

"How long does it take to rebuild a city after a Kaiju attack?" Mako wondered.

"In the beginning, it took almost a year to rebuild a district. Now that we have grown accustomed to the attacks, a town the size of Ponyville could be mostly rebuilt within days." Twilight said.

"So because you're an alicorn, you are considered royalty, right?" Raleigh asked.

"Yes, but I'm not too fond to being called a princess." Twilight responded.

"But, even if you don't like being called a princess, you still live in an area the Kaiju can attack. Why don't you live in Canter-whatever?" Raleigh wondered.

"It's called Canterlot, and I wanted to stay with my friends. After the first attack it was insisted that I go to Canterlot, since the monsters can't reach it due to it being on a mountain. But I refused." Twilight replied.

…

"So, Gipsy went through that second Breach that we know nothing about, and they haven't come back yet?" Chuck Hansen asked.

"That's what the marshal told me. He wants us to go down there and find out whether or not that Category 2 killed them after they entered it." Herc replied.

"It's a Category 2. There's no way it could have killed them." Chuck said.

"I've seen a few nasty Category 2's back in the day. Sure, they don't seem like anything now, especially when we have a Mark 5 Jaeger. But back in the day, a Category 2 could tear apart a Mark 1 easily." Herc responded.

"How did Gipsy even get down there? The main Breach doesn't allow Jaegers in, why does this one?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know, but it really is strange. How about we start up the Striker, go down there and ask Raleigh and Mako how they got down there." Herc said. They walked the rest of the way in silence until they got to the Striker. They suited up, strapped in, activated the neural bridge, and started the Jaeger. The enormous Shatterdome door opened, and the Striker Eureka set off. The second Breach was much closer to the Shatterdome then the main Breach was, so they reached it fairly quickly.

"There it is, you ready?" Herc said.

"I'm always ready." Chuck replied.

The Striker leaped into the second Breach, and they went through without a scratch. The next thing they knew, they were at the other side.

"Alright, we're through. I'll try contacting command." Chuck said. He tried turning on the radio, but nothing came through. It was just static.

"Looks like communications are offline." Chuck said.

"Whatever. Let's just find out what happened to Gipsy Danger." Herc replied.

…

"So, the Jaeger has two pilots because it's too much for one. Is that correct?" Twilight guessed.

"Yeah, that's about right." Raleigh replied. Suddenly, there was a loud noise, like an explosion.

"What was that?" Mako wondered.

"That's the sound of the monsters coming through the portal." Twilight replied.

The Jaeger pilots didn't even hesitate. They sprinted out the door and made a B-line to Gipsy Danger. They climbed up it the same way they went down, climbed inside, and initiated emergency restart protocols. Twilight walked outside to see the Jaeger start up. The turbine erupted to life as it began to spin, and the Jaeger got out of its crouching position. It looked to the direction the noise came from, and proceeded towards it.

"What do you think it is?" Mako asked.

"You're in my head; you should know what I think it is." Raleigh replied.

…

The Striker arrived on land, only to find a very similar landscape to one you would see on Earth. They were standing on some kind of beach. Beyond it was a grassy plain.

"What the hell?" Chuck said.

"This just got a whole lot weirder." Herc said. The Striker proceeded on its search for Gipsy Danger. There were no signs of any kind of civilization. No buildings, no roads, no nothing. They thought it was just an empty world with nothing more than plant life, until they saw something in the distance.

"Hey, up on that mountain. You see that?" Herc said.

"Yeah, what is that?" Chuck replied.

"I don't know. But it doesn't look like anything natural." Herc said. They changed course and headed for the mountain. That's when the discovered tracks. Giant foot prints, probably belonged to the Kaiju that came through the Breach. They began to follow those when they found Gipsy Danger's foot prints not far off. They followed them until they found some kind of town, which is also where they found the Kaiju, it was dead.

"So, looks like Gipsy won." Chuck said.

"Yeah, but where's Gipsy?" Herc replied. That's when something came through the radio.

"Gipsy Danger to Striker Eureka, do you read?" The radio emitted.

"This is Striker Eureka, we read you. Where the hell have you been?" Herc responded.

"You have to see it to believe it, Herc." Raleigh said.

"Where are you? I can't see you anywhere." Chuck said.

"We're right behind you." Mako replied. The Striker turned around, and there stood Gipsy Danger. It still had Kaiju blood all over it.

"Pentecost was worried about you, so he sent us through the Breach." Chuck said.

"I'm sure he was, Chuck. Do you mind telling him that we're going to be staying here for a while?" Raleigh responded.

"What? Why?" Herc said.

"How about we park the Jaegers, then we'll explain everything." 


	4. Chapter 4

"We don't have time to do that, Gipsy. Marshal told us to be back to the Shatterdome as quickly as possible." Herc said.

"Alright, I'll give you the short version. We chased a Category Two into the Breach, killed it, met the locals, and now we want to stay here." Raleigh explained.

"What did the locals tell you?" Chuck questioned.

"I thought you wanted the short version." Mako replied.

"Give us a brief explanation of what they said." Herc said.

"They said they have been under attack by the Kaiju for five years, and we decided we want to give them some much needed help." Raleigh answered.

"How about we go to the Shatterdome, tell Pentecost, and see what he says. Does that sound like a plan?" Chuck said.

"Why do we have to go through the Breach? Don't you have radio contact?" Mako asked.

"No, it got cut off." Herc replied.

"Alright, if Pentecost is that worried about us, we may as well tell him we're okay." Raleigh suggested.

"Shouldn't you tell our new friend what we are doing before we leave?" Mako said.

"Just hold on a minute, Striker. We've got a friend we should inform that we're leaving." Raleigh said. With that, Gipsy Danger began to move towards Ponyville, get back into the crouch position, and shut down. Raleigh and Mako climbed out once more to inform Twilight of the situation.

"What is that thing? Another Jaeger? A friendly monster?" Twilight asked as they walked inside the library.

"It's another Jaeger. It's called Striker Eureka. It was looking for us. We have to leave now, apparently our superiors were concerned about us." Raleigh responded.

"What? But you said you'd stay! You said that you would defend Equestria!" Twilight yelled.

"I know I did. We would have stayed if that other Jaeger didn't come. Listen, we're going to try convincing our superiors if we can come back, but I can't guarantee we'll be able to." Raleigh said.

"We are sorry to leave you." Mako mumbled.

The Jaeger pilots began to walk back to Gipsy Danger, they had only managed to make it to the exit until Twilight teleported in front of them.

"I'm coming with you!" She nearly yelled.

"What? You can't come with us, there's no room in the cockpit." Mako said.

"If you're going to attempt convincing your leader to stay here, then I should come with. I can help you convince him, I can show him who's on the other side of the portal. I can show him who has to deal with the threat of these monsters." Twilight said.

"But there's enough room to only fit two pilots safely, if you come in, there's a big risk you could slip and fall into the center hole." Raleigh said.

"You don't have to worry about me slipping and falling." Twilight said.

"Actually, yes we do." Mako said. Twilight then lit up her horn, soon after her body began to levitate off the ground.

"I know so many ways to cheat death, at least a fourth of them involve avoiding falling. You don't have to worry about me." Twilight said. Raleigh and Mako looked at each other, as if silently discussing what they just saw.

"If you insist, then allow me to congratulate you on becoming the first Equestrian to set foot on Earth." Raleigh said. Twilight just smiled as she spread her wings and leisurely flew to the head of Gipsy Danger, where she watched as Mako and Raleigh climbed up the Jaeger. When they reached the top, Raleigh opened the hatch, and all three of them entered the Jaeger.

…

"Marshal Pentecost! Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger has come back on radar!" The PPDC operative shouted.

"Fantastic. Can you get them on radio?" Pentecost asked.

"Certainly." The operative replied. The radio came online, and communications between the Shatterdome and the Jaegers were restored.

"Marshal Pentecost to Gipsy Danger, you hear me?" Pentecost said.

"Loud and clear." Raleigh replied.

"What took you so long down there?" Pentecost wondered.

"We found a little something that might tell you why we should set up a base on the other side of the Breach." Raleigh replied.

"What kind of thing would that be?" Pentecost asked.

Raleigh looked back to find Twilight patiently sitting on the outer edge of the conn pod. Twilight levitated to the radio and spoke.

"It involves the Kaiju and talking ponies."

**I felt that chapter came off as a bit rushed. And very short. Sorry about that, this past week has been quite a thorn in my side, and I just wanted to get something out. I'll try to make future chapters longer than this, since it's just under 800 words not including this little note I'm including. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow." Twilight whispered as she walked through the Shatterdome. "This is amazing!"

Just moments ago, Gipsy Danger had arrived at the Hong Kong Shatterdome. The repair crew was certainly surprised to see a pony exit the Jaeger, despite they were told that Raleigh and Mako had brought along a visitor. Striker Eureka entered shortly after Gipsy, and Chuck and Herc were just as surprised.

"So, what are the other Jaegers here?" Twilight asked.

"Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon. Those two plus Gipsy and Striker are the last four Jaegers in existence." Raleigh replied.

"What happened to the other ones?" Twilight wondered.

"Either retired or destroyed. Most of them are the latter." Mako said.

"Pentecost told us to meet him in his personal quarters. He wants to know what's on the other side." Raleigh said.

"Where is his personal quarters?" Twilight asked.

"Just follow me. We were going there, anyway." Raleigh responded. They walked through the Jaeger bay in silence the rest of the way. Pretty much everyone there was giving them weird looks. Even the other Jaeger teams. Twilight tried to ignore most of them, but some of their expressions almost looked threatening, it made her feel very uncomfortable. Especially one of the pilots from the Striker Eureka. She couldn't remember his name, but she was pretty sure it was the younger one. He gave her a look that was borderline murderous. Twilight didn't like him. Not a single bit.

They continued into the living area, which was a door away from the Jaeger bay. Raleigh went up to one of the doors and knocked on it. The door opened, revealing what Twilight assumed to be Stacker Pentecost. They entered the room, and Pentecost shut the door.

"Well, when Raleigh told me that he brought along an important individual from the other side of the second Breach, I didn't think much of what that individual would look like, but I never would have thought of this." Pentecost said. Twilight noticed he had a different accent than Raleigh and Mako.

"So, let's get right down to business, what is your reason for coming here, miss pony?" Pentecost said.

"My name is Twilight. And my reason for coming here is to ask for your help." Twilight replied.

"Our help? Why would you need our help?" Pentecost wondered.

"Because we've been attacked by the same monsters that have ravaged your planet. They've been attacking us for five years." Twilight said.

"I see, have your kind ever tried to stop them before?" Pentecost asked.

"Yes, we tried everything we could think of. Nothing ever seemed to work." Twilight responded.

"What exactly are you asking for? Our technology, our research, or something?" Pentecost asked.

"I'm requesting that you send at least one Jaeger through the Breach with equipment for an extended stay." Twilight said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't risk giving away one of our Jaegers. Our situation is much too dire to do so." Pentecost said.

"Marshal, you have to understand. Twilight's kind has been attacked by the Kaiju via the second Breach. Which is a direct link between our world and hers that the Kaiju use to get from one end to the other." Raleigh blurted.

"And, what exactly is your point?" Pentecost asked.

"The Kaiju are using our world as a way to getting to her world. We are partially at fault for not discovering the second Breach sooner, so we need to compensate for lost time." Raleigh explained.

"The largest Kaiju to set foot in that Breach was the Category two you just killed. We have Category fours trying to kill us." Pentecost said.

"In case you haven't noticed, but the amount of Kaiju that come from the primary Breach that actually surface anywhere is decreasing. They know we can defend ourselves. They also know that Twilight's world can't. So they go after her world. We have to figure out something to help them." Raleigh said.

"Alright, let's make a deal. I will carry out with Twilight's requests. Only if her people can help the PPDC. Whether it's technology, morale, science, I don't care. This cannot be a one sided deal. There needs to be an equal trade-off. She can meet with whoever is in charge over there and figure out something." Pentecost said.

"You have yourself a deal. Which Jaeger can you send?" Twilight said.

"I'll send Gipsy Danger. Since it seems that Raleigh and Mako here can interact with the locals." Pentecost said.

Twilight was struggling to contain her emotions. Finally, Equestria had a way of defending itself. She was overwhelmed with joy. And all Equestria had to do was help out with the PPDC. But before she could even walk out the door, an alarm sounded, it was quickly followed by somebody shouting.

"Warning! Category two Kaiju detected at the main Breach. All Jaeger teams, prepare and standby for further orders." Raleigh and Mako instantly took off into the Jaeger bay. Twilight was standing there, confused.

"Come with me, we're going to the control center." Pentecost said. Twilight followed him, they eventually entered the control room, where there people with headsets giving status reports on the Jaeger preparation sequence. Pentecost walked up to a microphone and started giving commands.

"I want Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger to intercept the Kaiju. It's most likely going for the second Breach, given its size. We're going to stop it before it can get there." He shouted. Almost instantly, the two Jaegers that were ordered to launch came into view, and launched into the water.

"Alright, it's only a Category two, so this should be easy." Chuck said. "But, given that Raleigh can't even take down a Category three, it might be a little more difficult than it has to be."

"Shut up, Hansen. Let's just kill this thing." Raleigh responded.

"Pentecost to both Jaegers, the Kaiju has changed course and is now headed towards you." Pentecost shouted.

"Thanks for the info." Raleigh said. Within seconds, the Kaiju emerged. It was closely shaped to a lizard, with razor sharp teeth and hundreds of smooth scales. It stood on four legs, and had the head of a crocodile. It charged the Jaegers, targeting Striker Eureka first. The Jaeger threw up its right arm and clothes lined the Kaiju. Immediately after that, Gipsy Danger rammed it American football style. The Kaiju fell into the water, but jumped back up within seconds. Striker grabbed it by the neck and slammed it back to the ground. The Striker grabbed its jaws, much like a professional alligator wrestler, and attempted to pull its jaws apart. However, the Kaiju's jaws were too powerful, and they snapped shut. Luckily, The Striker had managed to pull its arms out of the Kaiju's mouth.

"Alright, let's finish this!" Raleigh yelled. Suddenly, Gipsy Danger activated it's arm mounted sword. Gipsy charged the Kaiju, and thrust its arm clean through the Kaiju's chest. The one downside to the sword is that it leaves Kaiju Blue everywhere, and in this case, it was no different. Blood came out of the Kaiju in a volcanic nature, and quickly infested the water with Kaiju Blue.

"Well, that's one way to slay a dragon."

**There's chapter five! Sorry it took so long to make this, but hey. Shit happens. Anyway, I feel like I made Pentecost look like kind of a dick. Oops. Well, whatever. So, tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? I love seeing your responses, whether it's praise or criticism. It tells me what I should work on, and what I don't have to work on. So, with that said, thanks for reading!**


End file.
